Unbreakable Bonds
by Baconlord53
Summary: Casey Blaze, a person who has seen just about everything Atlas has to offer her. She had always wanted to travel further from her cold home in the Atlesian Tundra, but she wanted to do so for a totally different reason than what fate had given her.
1. Chapter 1

**First actual attempt at a Fancfic, please only constructive criticism, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

It all started with a simple Grimm hunt in an overran town on the Atlesian border. It was supposed to be a easy sweep and clear mission, but it turned out to be a much more definitive moment for Casey Blaze, and Drake Silver. One that changed them forever…

They were on a bullhead class airship coming from Atlas Academy and heading to their drop point. Casey Blaze was a woman wearing a white overcoat, black leggings, a black crop top tank top who was also equipped with a Dark Red Greatsword, a Desert Eagle, and a spear tipped chain.

Next to her was Drake Silver, a fairly tall man standing at 6'4 with his black hooded robes and facemask. He had a Black Crossbow, 8 inch trench knife, several throwing knives, and to top it off, he was a Cougar Faunus with larger canines and claws were most would have nails.

The other members of their team were in a separate bullhead going to the opposite side of the town, since in the aftermath of a White Fang attack, the Grimm had moved in and basically made a new nest.

Casey, being the team leader, knew all the specific details before the mission and relayed them to the team before they got to the town. When they did get there, it looked as if the apocalypse had happened, and the Grimm had rooted themselves and multiplied so fast that this sweep and clear looked five times harder than it should have been in the first place.

Casey and Drake dropped in and began their assault on the Grimm. "How many do you think are in here?!" Casey loudly asked herself.

"I have no clue… but my opinion? Make an estimate and expect more." Drake replied.

He had almost no problem with ammo because of his crossbow allowing him to retrieve his ammo as necessary, so Casey and Drake continued fighting Grimm varying from Creeps to Beowolves and even Ursai of all things.

Numerous amounts of these these had breached another border town in Atlas and General Ironwood thought it would be a good idea to send a student team to solve the problem.

"Where the fuck do these things keep coming from?!" Casey said, cleaving a Beowulf in half with her great sword. Drake, her partner wasn't too far away doing the same, but remains quiet while doing so.

One of her other teammates, Julian, called to them over their own comm-line, "Casey where are you? We have a problem!" He sounded very worried. Casey let out a sigh and responded. "What is it now, more Grimm?

"No I lost contact with Juliana!" Juliana was Julian's twin sister. Casey shot a creep in the face with RedHawk (Her Deagle) before responding. "Well, where did you last see her?"

"I have no clue, one minute she was right here beside me, the next she's gone!"

"Damn it... Alright you look for her, Drake and I will come and follow after we finish up here." Casey returned with concern for her teammates, being clearly evident in her voice. "Drake let's finish this up and find Juliana!"

"Alright give me a minute" He answered back with a monotonous voice. "We don't have a minute, hurry your ass up!"

Drake then fired his crossbow and killed the last Beowulf in the area and walks over to Casey. "Alright, where is she?" He asked her. "How am I supposed to know if Julian didn't?"

"Well then let's get started. I'll look for Julian and make sure he isn't in too much trouble." Drake walked away, disappearing into the shadows using his semblance. "And you're just going to leave me here alone with no help?"

Drake's voice came in over the comm. "You'll be fine…"

"Oh you'll be fine…" Casey mocked.

Casey walked to where she and Drake left Juliana and Julian in the town square.

"Hey! Juliana where you at!?" She called out, but all she got was an empty breeze. "Where could they be?" Casey continued to walk around the town reaching the market.

"This is getting really creepy and I don't like it…" Casey then hailed Drake on the comms, "Drake did you find them?" And he responded quickly. "No, I haven't. There's almost no trace of them… Hold on, I found Julian's mace… I don't like this. Keep your guard up"

Casey knew if Drake said it was bad she should trust him, his gut instinct never failed the team before. "Alright, make sure you stay safe."

"Roger…" Drake replied.

Not too long after Casey gets another com hail from Drake. "Casey…. I found them." His usually calm voice was replaced with a shaky breath. "Drake where are you?" Casey was very worried never sounded like that. "You don't want to see this…" She now knew something was wrong now. He had never tried hiding anything from her.

"Drake tell me where you are! Right! Now!"

Drake didn't answer, but moments later she got directions on her scroll. "Alright then…" Casey followed the directions and eventually saw Drake sitting cross legged in front of an alleyway. Casey was unable to see his face, but she knew him far too well to know that this was really bad.

"Where are they?" She knew the worst had happened, but she needed to see it for herself. Drake didn't speak, he only points behind him and remained sitting where he was.

Casey walked down the alleyway and it suddenly got much colder and the sounds of the breeze disappeared. She walked farther and turned the corner and saw Julian and Juliana, but they were frozen solid like a statue. There was ice all over the place and they had the expressions of pure terror and agony solidified onto their faces.

Casey was standing there, staring at what were her teammates and friends, now just lifeless frozen statues of ice. She fell to her knees, covering her mouth with tears flowing from her eyes. "Oh mein Gott…" Her voice barely above a whisper and muffled by her hand. Casey remained there for several minutes crying for her lost teammates.

After a while she felt a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Drake standing over her with his mask off. "Come on, stand up. We need to go, I've already called medevac..." she stood up with shaky legs but made her way to extraction.

After a fifteen minute walk, they both got to their bullhead and waited for it to take them back to Atlas. Before they took off, Casey saw the medevac ship fly over them to retrieve Julian and Juliana. "This is my fault…"

"This is not your fault. Do not ever tell yourself that this is your fault." Drake couldn't stand seeing her beat herself up.

"But it is my fault! If I hadn't been so dismissive of the situation and actually hurried to get to them then I could have saved them!" She was now having a breakdown in her seat.

"You don't know that." Drake was getting tired of hearing Casey blame herself for something out of her hands. "I was the person who found them like that, and do you think I don't feel bad about it?"

"I know you're trying to help me, but I was their leader and now, they, like the people in that town, are dead..." Her voice was cracking and she was sniffling.

Drake let out a defeated sigh and remained quiet. Casey fell asleep not too long after as it was getting late and they had been fighting all day and the stress from it exhausted her.

When they got back to Atlas Academy Drake picked up Casey's sleeping form and took her to their dorm for some rest in the bed instead of the cold bullhead and decided to sleep as well before reporting to Ironwood on their mission, that and he didn't want to hear his headmaster try to consolidate him and Casey for the loss of half their team.

After a while, Ironwood called them to his office for a debrief and Drake went to wake up Casey. "Hey, get up we have to go see Ironwood."

"Fuck off let me sleep…" Casey said back, obviously not caring much about needing to go talk to the headmaster.

"Oh I don't think so" Drake had a sinister plot to get her out of bed but decided to see if she'll get up before doing it. "Drake I don't want to get up, let me sleep." That was all the confirmation that Drake needed before he pulled the mattress out from Casey.

"WHAT THE FUCK DRAKE!?" She yelled at the Assassin. "Well if you got up I wouldn't have done that."

"Why do I have to get up exactly?!." Casey was still a bit confused, but that comes with just waking up. Drake simply let out a long sigh before telling her, "We have to go talk to Ironwood. It's important!"

"Oh, right…" She now looked visibly depressed. "Are you going to be alright?" Drake was still worried about Casey's well-being.

"Yes, Drake I'll be fine…. It'll take some time but I will be fine" Casey was putting on her overcoat as it had slipped off in her sleep.

Drake nodded at her and waited at the door. After about a minute Casey found all her stuff and was following Drake out and closed it. "So what do you suppose we tell him, it's not like we can go there and tell him what he already knows."

"I say we only tell him what he really wants to hear and say the mission was a success" Drake didn't necessarily bear I'll will to the headmaster and general but enjoyed poking fun at his position in the military.

"One of these days I'm going to laugh at your shitty joke and never forgive myself..."

"But the day that happens I'll have a recording of it." Drake's voice had returned to its usual monotone persona.

"Oh shut up before I break your jaw…" Casey threatened him, and Drake knew she was serious.

They both eventually made it to Ironwood's office not too long after their talk. He was sitting at his desk going over military and school reports alike.

"Ah Ms. Blaze, Mr. Silver, please take a seat"

Casey and Drake do as told and sit down in the strangely comfortable military issue chairs. "So I am aware of what happened during you last mission, and I will say that you have my condolences for the loss of your teammates."

" _I knew he was going to say that..."_ Drake had his own little victory in his mind before turning his attention back to Ironwood.

"Now back to the actual important parts, regarding your deceased friends..." Ironwood looked over the mission specific written by the medevac team.

"...The report says that they were found and I quote, 'Frozen like a statue'. Would you care to elaborate further on that?" Ironwood was confused as to what they meant because of the lazy report writing from med team.

Drake went to speak but Casey beat him to it. "They were frozen and encased in ice when we found them..."

Ironwood thought to himself for a moment before speaking again. "Do you know who, or what did this to them?"

"No sir, we got there far too late to determine whether or not there was one or multiple people or even if it was a person who did it." Casey shivered slightly when she pictured that sight all over again and had to resist the tears stinging at her eyes.

"Hmmm, this is a troublesome matter but I'll make sure that if the culprit can be found he will be. But now on to others matters… It has come to my attention that you are going to transfer to Beacon Academy in Vale for your second year, and possibly the rest of your time as a student."

Drake decided to speak up. "Yes we are transferring as exchange students to Beacon Academy."

"May I ask why you wish to go there?" Ironwood looked at the two a bit curiously, but Casey answered before Drake got the chance. "I've always wanted to see more of the world and I feel that Beacon is my best chance at doing so…"

Ironwood seemed to understand her reasons but if he had any objections he didn't voice them. "Mr. Silver, what's your reason?"

"Well I feel that it's the best way to put my skills to the test and improved myself, but until the events that happened recently, I never really settled on going, but now that I have... I just need to get away from all of this."

"Well I have no problem with you two going but are you sure you want to go without your whole team?"

"Yes sir." Casey and Drake said this at the same time. "Well alright then, you can both transfer when the year is over but you will remain here until then."

She still felt bad that she couldn't let her whole team go with her to Vale but she can't let their deaths hold her back from successfully doing what she wants to do. She will continue to mourn their deaths for a while but she will eventually move on.

"Alright that's fair…" Drake agreed with his decision, but didn't really care for the time that they got to go. "I wish I could go sooner, but I guess if I have to I can stand the cold a little longer." Casey joked.

"Casey, shut up..." Drake said to her condescendingly. "Come on you know you wanna go as badly as I do."

"Yes I do but knowing you, you're going to be complaining about it the whole time until we get there." Drake knew that Casey was going to do exactly that.

"Well I hope you both have a pleasant rest of the day, and once again I am sorry for your loss." Ironwood bumped in.

"Hmm… well then, if there's nothing else we need to discuss, I guess we'll leave." And with that, Casey began to walk back to their dorm with Drake following close behind.

 **Well there it is leave a comment if you liked it and if you have any questions or if there were things that didn't make sense tell me and I'll explain it in more detail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Okay, here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it, if not….. whatever, just tell me what you didn't like about it and I'll try to do better next time, and if you wish to know a bit more about my characters you can check the RWBY Amino. Name is the same as my characters name

* * *

Casey had been sitting in this airship for upwards of 3 days, that much she knew, but as to why they had to take forever to get to Beacon was escaping her while she was talking to the captain.

"So why is this taking a 70 years?" She said for the 5th time to the old man that was the captain. "Because there's headwind and our propulsion systems are old and outdated!" He yelled in frustration.

"But wouldn't that be an issue for overall flight capabilities if it was outdated" She asked still very confused "Yes, but old Bessy flies true and gets people where they need to be, we aren't to far out, should take a few more hours, so you'll be there either on time, or just mildly tardy" *Sigh* " _I'm too old for this shit_ " He thought to himself.

"Okay, that was my only concern, bye!" Casey walked off leaving the Captain to his headache."Yup, too fucking old…" He said as she left earshot.

Casey made her way through the ship looking for Drake, passing through the doors to the observation room she found him staring out at the view. "Why are you watching the terrain like a bird of prey?"

"I'm looking over the landscape, making sure I know what I can expect to fight in, and how to effectively use this terrain" He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why must you always be like that?" She asked trying to initiate conversation. "It's how I was raised, always expect that your opponent is more familiar with the environment, and make it so they don't have that advantage over you" He looked over his shoulder

"But why don't you try to admire the beautiful geometric landscape on the rocks or the patterns in the forest?" Drake sighed and thought for a moment "I suppose…..that's just not what I tend to see in everything, it's a habit"

"Yeah a bad one" She joked and punched his shoulder. He didn't react to the punch but he seemed to agree, she couldn't really tell because of the face mask that he wears religiously.

Suddenly they both heard the intercom switch on and looked up at the speaker. "Attention Passengers, we are now entering the Kingdom of Vale, you should be able to see the city as well as Beacon Academy shortly" The intercom switched off and quite a few people started entering this observation deck of the ship so they could see the sights before they landed "Look like nobody here has seen Vale"

"I wouldn't expect them to, they are all Atlesian, and you haven't seen it either" Drake said as a matter of fact "I know, but it just isn't to exciting without the twins…they made everything fun…" She said with a frown. Drake just looked at her and remained quiet not knowing what to say to her.

But at that moment the ship got through the dense clouds that had blocked the vision of the passengers a few minutes before finally revealing both The City of Vale and Beacon Academy to them.

When they looked back out the large window Casey almost pressed her face to the window in excitement causing Drake to huff out a breath of amusement. "Draaaaake it's so cool!" She had with the brightest smile he had seen in quite a while.

He pulled her back a little from the window. "Calm down, don't eat the glass" He said "But it's so cool!" She said going back to the window. "I know, but the janitor is also going to have to clean up your face smudge mark…"

Casey pouted just slightly and stood back a little bit "I never get to have fun" she said. "Well that's because we are students, we aren't allowed to have fun on a back to school day."

"I know...I wonder what kind of people we'll meet at Beacon, I know one of my old friends moved here to join beacon, but I'm not sure where he is, didn't exactly get his new scroll contact info either" She was thinking out loud.

"Maybe you will find him when we get there?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him. "I'm not sure, I certainly do want to see him again, but I don't want to bother him or his team"

"I doubt you'll be a bother, if you are friends, then he'll welcome you when you find him" He said reassuringly. "Yeah alright, come on, let's get to the unloading bay so we don't have to get through the crowds of people to leave" She said pointing a thumb behind her to indicate the passenger exit area... thing, I'm calling it a thing, okay whatever. Drake agreed with this and they were walking to the other side of the ship and surprisingly didn't find too many people already at the loading area.

"What do you think Beacon will look like up close?" She asked Drake. "Probably a giant building made to look really nice but really has just crappy wallpaper"

"Yeah probably right…but either way at least we get to meet new types of people" She said with excitement. He sat down at one of the various benches in the room "New people aren't always the best people to meet, from my experience at least"

"That's because you can't ever seem to find to kind people, you're always finding all the bad guys before I can" She had her arms clasped in front of her and smiling cutely

Once again the Captain's voice came over the ship's intercom in an announcement "We are now approaching the landing pads for Beacon, would anyone and everyone heading to Beacon please head to the east passenger platform" The intercom switched off again and after several students dressed in many different kinds of clothing and weapons and a few adults came into the platform.

"They must really want to see Beacon" Casey watched the numerous people as they flooded the room. "Don't you want to?" Drake turned his head to face her. "Well, of course I do, it just doesn't seem as exciting as it did before…"

"Try not to worry about it, you're probably nervous" They could feel the ship clank against the metal on the docking pad. "I think we are here" Drake shouldered his backpack, which didn't have many things inside besides his few personal belongings. For Casey it was pretty much the same case, just some more random items. "Seems like it."

Just as they had composed themselves the large bay door opened a bright light blinded them for a few brief moments. After the light had evened out they stepped off the ship revealing the tall white buildings and beautiful scenery of Beacon Academy. "It looks so much better up close" Casey was looking around, excited to just be at the landing pad of the school, not even to mention the fact that she had yet to see the inside of the buildings themselves.

All of the sudden she tripped and almost fell over into….some random crater in the ground… "How did this get here?" She question to herself. "Must have been someone shaking a bottle of dust that either wasn't sealed properly or was cracked, and it just kind of exploded" The Assassin said just ghosting her making a probably accurate assumption.

"Possibly" She stepped out of the crater taking one last good look at it before continuing on her way, Drake following close behind. "Where do you think we should go?" He asked, quite unsure as to what they should do now that they had arrived. "I don't actually know, maybe we should just go to where everyone else is?" She pointed to the building that most of the students were making there way to.

"I think that's just for the new first years" He pointed out. "I wish they had given us more information on what we should be doing…" Casey sighed deeply , she was getting pretty annoyed with walking around like a headless chicken.

"Well, maybe you should check your scroll for once in your life, Casey" A voice called out from behind her.

* * *

 **Author:** Well, I've got nothing besides what's up at the start of the chapter. Please Review, I'd like any and all constructive criticism if at all possible, I'm trying but I know there's something in here I didn't catch. I'll also try to keep the chapters consistent on the word count until I can get into the more important stuff later.


End file.
